wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Alysoun Carrington
|race= Human |gender=Female |age=Late 30s |height= 5'6" |weight= 121 lbs. |birthplace =Stromgarde, Kingdom of Stromgarde |residence=Stromgarde, Arathi Highlands |guild= |affiliations=The Silver Hand The Argent Crusade |alignment= |faction=Alliance |class=Paladin |factionicon = Alliance}} Alysoun Marie Carrington (born 589 K.C.) is a knight of the Silver Hand, former associate of the Argent Crusade, and former member of the Stormwind Army. During her military career, she reached the rank of Master Sergeant at a surprisingly young age for acts of heroism and valor in battle. She retired from the military shortly after the First Battle for Hillsbrad, whereupon she traveled north to the Plaguelands with the Argent Dawn. She would later participate in the Northrend Campaign, the recapture of Stratholme from the Scarlet Crusade, and the Battle for Stromgarde. As the northern conflict reached a stalemate resulting in neither Horde nor Alliance able to gain much ground, Alysoun vowed to continue her duties as a knight of the Silver Hand to minister to and protect the Alliance's peoples. Her path eventually led to the contested archipelagos of Kul Tiras and Zandalar, where she spent the latter half of the Fourth War assisting the war effort. Following the war's end, she returned home to the recaptured city of Stromgarde, where she currently resides. Biography Descended from a line of great warriors, Alysoun Carrington was trained from an early age to wield sword, hammer, and shield in defense of Stromgarde as both her mother and father before her. The young girl's upbringing in the warrior state was not altogether unusual, as the proud nation of Arathor had for generations prided itself on the martial prowess of its people. When the horrors of the Scourge invaded the northern kingdoms, Alysoun's father chose to uphold his duty as a knight of the Silver Hand and answered the call to arms to defend Lordaeron from the Lich King's hordes. Against the elder Carrington's wishes, Alysoun journeyed with him and, not yet twenty years of age, fought beside her father to stem the tide of undeath. Valiant to the end, Alexander Carrington eventually fell in battle, overwhelmed by legions of the ravenous undead. A similar fate nearly befell his daughter, but at the moment of her father's death, the Stromic warrioress took up her father's cloak and sword and led the Alliance to a pyrrhic victory in that skirmish. From that day forth, she vowed to hunt the Scourge until they had been excised from the lands of the living. This led to her joining the ranks of the Argent Dawn and eventual Argent Crusade, journeying to Northrend and later participating in the recapture of Stratholme from the dreadlord Balnazzar and his Scarlet Crusade. Determined to safeguard the Alliance and to honor her father's legacy, Alysoun's life of combat has led her across many battlefields where her faith in the Light and skill with a weapon have made her a formidable presence. Of one thing she is convinced: as long as the Horde continues to threaten the Alliance, there can be neither lasting peace on Azeroth, nor freedom from the shadow of tyranny. Physical Description Known as a peerless warrior whose devotion to the sword is surpassed only by her faith in the Light, Alysoun has the bearing and attire of a patient and committed soldier. She is often armed with a hefty longsword of old Stromic make, which once belonged to her father, as well as a short sword and shield once wielded by her mother. The shield, damaged in battle, was reforged years later and emblazoned with the emblem of the Silver Hand. Despite having seen years of battle, she retains a vigor and vitality in appearance that could only come from her strong connection to the Light. She maintains a rigorous training regimen, constantly seeking to better herself, and as a result her figure is toned, full, and muscular, accustomed to bearing the weight of her plate armor. Alysoun is often seen wearing the colors of Stromgarde; despite owing her allegiance to several organizations, her homeland of Arathi is never far from her heart. Personality Alysoun is a quiet intellect who often prefers action to words. In many situations, when faced with a choice to speak or remain silent, she will elect instead to observe, not wishing to be judged as rash or impatient. This lends itself to her training among the paladins of the Silver Hand; however, when stirred to battle, she is fiery and eager to engage. The heart of a warrior beats within her, and she will not shy from conflict when faced with it. She is fiercely committed to the Alliance and the protection of its peoples. Whether there are wounds to heal, a sword to wield, or a shield to raise, she will stand shoulder to shoulder or kneel beside her allies in order to safeguard their lands and their lives. External Links Alysoun Carrington @ WoW Armory Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin